Distance
by Seblak
Summary: Jarak yang mempertemukan mereka, dan jarak yang juga memisahkan mereka. Perbedaan dan larangan, yang berakhir pada perpisahan. Segan, tak rela. Tapi demi kebaikan keduanya, haruslah berpisah meski hati meraung-raung karena tak rela.


_**Hey-ho, i'm back!**_

 **Whoa, kali ini ngebawain _idol_ lagi. Tentulah dengan _pairing_ yang, umm, diem-diem oeg suka. Hahaha, fiksi penggemar ini juga oeg ketik karena terinspirasi dari _fanart_ dan juga fiksi penggmar yang oeg temukan di setiap website yang nggak sengaja ke-klik. Jadi, jikalau fiksi penggemar ini isinya memiliki kesamaan dengan fiksi penggemar lain atau fiksi penggemar lain yang pernah kalia temui, ketahuilah betul-betul bahwa oeg ini terinspirasi. Tidak ada maksud lain, tentu.**

 **Juga terimakasih buat lagunya Owl City dalam albumnya yang _Ocean Eyes_ itu. Hiks, kepikiran terus. Enak bener lagunya.**

 **Kalau begitu, mari. Tak usah berlama-lama, langsung saja! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **.**

* * *

 **update:**

 **Hahaha, marilah oeg berbalas review dengan kalian. Makasih banyak untuk reviewnya yaaa, hiks... makasih banyak. *sob***

 **Tara Hoshiko** Ahaha, terimakasih banyak!

 **yang tersakiti (best name so far)** Ohoho, perasaanmu teraduk-aduk, pasti kan? Hiks, oeg juga teraduk-aduk perasaannya. Terimakasih banyak karena membaca dan meninggalkan _review_ ya!

 **Kyushuu** Cerita cinta tak berbalas memanglah bikin mewek. Uhuhu, oeg sendiri aja masih kebayang-bayang ini sama penpiktion ini. Terimakasih banyak juga ya, untuk _review_ nya!

Ahahaha, oeg nggak nyangka situ sampe nangis. Haha, teriamakasih banyak ya, karena sudah mau nangis. Dan terimakasih banyak juga, atas _r_ _eview_ nya!

 **rivaillerenlove** Haha, terimakasih banyak!

 **berryargento** Halo juga! Whoa, terimakasih banyak atas _review_ nya! Oh, baik, baik. Memang ada beberapa bagian yang sebenarnya ingin diperlama sedikit tapi... tapi... tapi... ahsudahlah. Dan, apa kabar Maki? Maki kini di pingit sama peraturan baru Ayahanda, jadinya gak bisa berjemur di atas batu karang lagi deh, hahaha. Terimakasih atas ucapan semangatnya, dan terimakasih sekali lagi atas _review_ nya. Hahahaha!

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Love Live! School idol project are not mine! (why...)**_

* * *

 **.**

Ayahanda melarang, Ibunda juga mengingatkan, bahwa manusia itu jahat. Manusia itu kejam, tidak punya perasaan. Mereka tidak punya hati, dan kaum duyung tentulah di larang keras untuk berdekatan dengan manusia. Karena, berdekatan— tidak, mengenal manusia adalah hal yang paling buruk yang pernah ada.

Dan terkadang Maki berpikir.

Apakah benar manusia itu benar-benar jahat?

Pastilah tidak semuanya jahat, 'kan….

Orang jahat tentulah tidak bisa berlama-lama di dunia ini.

 _Pasti, manusia itu orang yang baik._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Love Live! School idol project fanfiction**

 **Alternate University fanfiction.**

 **— Distance —**

 **Pairing; UmiMaki.**

" _Jarak yang mempertemukan mereka, dan jarak yang juga memisahkan mereka. Perbedaan dan larangan, yang berakhir pada perpisahan. Segan, tak rela. Tapi demi kebaikan keduanya, haruslah berpisah meski hati meraung-raung karena tak mau berpisah._ **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Halo."

Kata-kata itulah, kata-kata yang tidak pernah Maki duga akan mendengarnya. Kata-kata yang dimana mempertemukan mereka. Mempertemukan keduanya. Mempertemukan si manusia dengan si duyung.

Dimana takdir sedang bermain sekarang.

"Halo juga." Maki membalas, sembari melihat orang yang menyapanya itu berjalan mendekatinya yang sedang duduk diatas karang yang tak jauh dari pesisir pantai. Rambutnya panjang di ikat satu, berwarna biru malam. Matanya berwarna emas, emas yang begitu terang. Suaranya dalam, dan ... menenangkan.

Tentulah Maki suka.

"Matahari terbenamnya indah, ya." kata orang itu, sembari mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman yang penuh dengan ketenangan dan keramahan. Maki pun mengangguk saja. Dirinya pikir, manusia yang sedang mengobrol dengannya ini adalah orang yang baik.

Tapi Maki harus menurut kepada Ayahanda dan Ibunda, tentu. Perintah keduanya adalah absolut.

Sayang sekali.

"Kau ... Manusia, ya?" tanya Maki sembari perlahan-lahan menjauhkan jarak dari manusia yang kini duduk di dekat pesisir pantai, tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk di atas karang sekarang.

"Hm? Tentu." Ekspresi bingung menghiasi wajah manusia berkulit putih kecoklatan itu sebentar, tapi suaranya sama sekali tidaklah menunjukkan kebingungan atau keanehan. Senyumannya masih terpampang di wajahnya.

"Namamu siapa?" Maki kini tak jadi menjauhkan jaraknya, pikirnya mengobrol dengan manusia—secara diam-diam—tidak ada buruknya juga.

"Umi. Sonoda Umi." Jawab si manusia, yang bernama Umi itu—seperti apa yang dikatakannya tadi, tentu—dengan ramah. Matanya menyipit ketika tersenyum, itu membuat hati seorang duyung bernama Maki berdebar-debar.

"Bagaimana dengan namamu?" tanya Umi seketika. Dinaikkan salah satu alis matanya sedikit, penasaran dengan nama gadis cantik yang di lihatnya ini.

"Maki." Tak disangka, Maki menjawab begitu cepat. Dirinya merasa senang bisa mengobrol bersama manusia, senyuman terpampang di wajahnya yang putih kemerahan itu.

"Nama yang cantik." Umi memuji dan kembali tersenyum. Dan saat itu juga, hati Maki makin berdebar.

 _A-apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu..._

* * *

Sudah sekian lama mereka berkenalan, dan saling bertukar cerita satu sama lain. Setiap sore, Maki menyempatkan diri untuk duduk di atas karang dekat pesisir pantai, dan Umi selalu berdiri tak jauh dari situ, menunggu kedatangannya sembari melemparkan pandangan kearah lautan yang bergerak dengan tentram. Senyumannya yang begitu menawan dan menyejukkan, membuat hati Maki selalu hangat.

Maki juga perlahan-lahan belajar tentang sikap-sikap manusia, melalui pembicaraannya sehari-hari dengan teman barunya, Sonoda Umi, yang merupakan manusia. Tentu. terkadang juga Maki bertanya-tanya, kenapa pakaian yang Umi kenakan baginya tidak familiar, lebih tepatnya aneh. Biasanya di kerajaan pakaiannya sama dengannya, hanya saja yang membedakan laki-laki tidak memakai hiasan kerang-kerang yang berada di atas kepalanya ini.

Ah, kan manusia berbeda dengan duyung.

Seharusnya dia tahu itu...

* * *

Pada suatu hari, dimana mereka sedang mengobrol sore waku itu, persis apa yang mereka lakukan setiap sorenya.

"Ne, Umi?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa pakaianmu begitu, umm, aneh?"

Umi pun terdiam, lalu melihat kearah baju yang di kenakannya, kemeja putih dengan celana panjang coklat. Dirinya bertelanjang kaki, karena selop yang selalu di pakainya itu di letakkan disampingnya, Umi selalu suka merasakan hangatnya pasir pesisir pantai di sore hari. Maki juga memperhatikannya, dan dirinya pun mendapatkan Umi yang tertawa.

"Yah, apakah ini terlihat aneh bagimu?" Umi balik bertanya, senyuman manisnya kembali mengembang.

"Aku hanya tidak terbiasa melihat pakaian seperti itu..." kata Maki pelan, Umi pun kembali tertawa.

"Yah, sudahlah. Ini juga hanya pakaian biasa, kok." Ujarnya dengan tenang. Umi pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju karang—tempat Maki biasa duduk—dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Air laut menenggelamkan kakinya sampai semata kaki, dan ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya. Rambut biru malamnya yang tergerai itu melambai-lambai terkena angin sepoi-sepoi sore kala itu.

"Maki, kau itu putri duyung... 'kan?" Umi melirik kearah Maki, dilihatnya Maki yang sedang menatap tenangnya lautan dalam-dalam.

"Ya, aku putri duyung." Maki menjawab, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk. Lalu kembali hening, yang terdengar hanyalah suara laut yang bergemericik, angin sepoi-sepoi yang melambai-lambaikan rambut biru malam dan merah darah. Sampai akhirnya Umi menarik nafas, lalu dengan sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya dirinya pun menoleh ke arah Maki.

"B-bolehkah aku, melihat ... ekor duyungmu?" katanya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Lebih tepatnya, gugup. Mata emasnya sedikit bergetar, hatinya berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban sang putri duyung.

"E-eh?"

"Y-yah, kalau kau tidak mau... ya tidak apa-apa," katanya. "A-aku tidak memaksa."

Keheningan pun kembali menggantung. Wajah putih kecoklatan Umi yang memerah, serta Maki yang perlahan-lahan ikutan bersemu.

"Kau mau melihatnya?" tanya Maki kemudian. Umi pun cepat-cepat menoleh kearahnya.

"B-boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Boleh... Ta-tapi jangan kira aku melakukan ini karena ada apa-apa ya!" sifat Maki yang selalu dianggap lucu oleh Umi pun muncul. Lantas Umi terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum sembari tertawa kecil.

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu."

Maki pun perlahan-lahan menaikkan badannya menjadi duduk di puncak tertinggi karang yang cukup besar itu. Perlahan-lahan ekor duyungnya yang semula tertutup oleh air laut biru kelam ini menampakkan wujudnya yang tak terkira indahnya. Warna merah, senada dengan warna rambutnya. Bersamaan dengan motif-motif yang menghiasi ekor duyungnya dan beberapa juntai tali berbahan dasar mutiara yang penuh dengan kulit kerang-kerang kecil yang indah, serta mutiara-mutiara yang menghiasi beberapa sudut yang ada. Umi terpaku, tak bisa berkata-kata akan ekor duyung Maki yang begitu indah di matanya. Hatinya makin berdebar, _dag-dig-dug_! tak beraturan. Semburat merahnya perlahan-lahan makin kentara, nafasnya juga memburu.

 _Cantik sekali._

"Maki, kau ... cantik sekali." Umi menatap Maki dalam-dalam. Manik emasnya bersinar, beradu pandang dengan manik ungu empunya sang duyung pengambil hatinya itu.

"Be-benarkah?" Maki menatap Umi tidak percaya, sedari tadi tak pernah henti-hentinya Umi membuat dirinya bersemu.

"Benar," Umi tersenyum. "Kau cantik sekali."

"Bagaikan permata, bagaikan mutiara. Kau benar-benar cantik, Maki." Ulangnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Maki pun terdiam, menatap Umi yang tersenyum tulus kearahnya. Hatinya makin berdebar, terus-terusan. Rasa senang karena di puji memenuhi dirinya, dan senyuman tak terelakkan perlahan-lahan mengembang.

"Terimakasih."

Oh, Umi memang tiada hentinya membuat dirinya ini hangat akan kata-kata yang di ucapkannya.

Satu, hanya satu yang mengartikannya; inilah cinta.

.

.

Tepatnya, cinta terlarang.

* * *

Maki kini bermuram diri di kamarnya di istana—istana bawah laut, tepatnya—dengan hati yang gundah gulana. Ayahanda sudah mengetahui bahwa sang putri tersayang berteman dengan manusia yang turun temurun menjadi musuh kaum duyung yang katanya, di buku sejarah perpustakaan istana, membuat para duyung menjadi ras termalang yang pernah ada karena perbuatan manusia yang semena-mena. Manusia-manusia yang liar dan nakal, berwajah bengis dan menculik gadis-gadis duyung dan pergi seenaknya, entah kemana. Serta menghancurkan setiap bagian laut dengan melontarkan bola-bola besar berbahan mesiu. Ledakan yang berada di mana-mana, di setiap bagian dalam lautan.

Ayahanda adalah penguasa lautan, tentu dirinya bisa tahu apa saja yang di alami oleh putrinya dengan sekali jentikan jari. Ketika pulang pada jam perbatasan sore bertemu dengan malam, jam enam, dirinya di panggil dan di suruh menghadap kepada Ayahandanya. Lalu di ceramahi bahwa tak baik berteman dengan manusia.

Tapi baginya, Umi itu sangat amat berbeda dengan pandangan sang Ayahanda. Umi itu baginya adalah orang yang lembut, penuh perhatian, sopan, manis, dan selalu menghangatkan relung hatinya. Dirinya diam-diam senang sekali jika Umi memujinya, Umi itu tidak jahat sama sekali. Dan dirinya sudah membuktikan itu sendiri, bahwa manusia bukanlah orang yang kejam. Mereka adalah orang yang lemah lembut dan penuh kasih, sama seperti Umi yang selalu dan selalu berbagi cerita dengannya. Maki tidak pernah bosan mendengar Umi bercerita bahwa dirinya adalah seorang fotografer, seorang penyair, seorang pelukis, dan seorang pembuat sepatu. Umi juga berkata, dirinya menjanjikan lukisan untuknya, dan dirinya senang sekali. Meski terkadang kata-kata yang Umi ucapkan tidak begitu di mengertinya, tapi ia tak ambil pusing. Umi adalah manusia yang selalu membuat dirinya terhibur.

Umi adalah manusia yang selalu mengambil hatinya.

Umi adalah manusia yang penuh perhatian dan rasa kasih sayang.

Sayangnya, Ayahanda dan Ibunda tidak pernah tahu sisi baik seorang manusia. Ya, mereka berdua tidak akan pernah tahu.

Dan lagipula, nampaknya Ayahanda dan Ibunda tidak pernah mau tahu akan hal seperti itu.

* * *

Umi kini berdiri sembari melemparkan tatapan menunggu kepada lautan luas yang membentang. Dilihatnya karang tempat Maki biasa duduk, hatinya gelisah seketika karena daritadi di tunggunya kedatangan Maki tapi si duyung cantik yang satu itu tak datang-datang. Pikirannya berkecamuk. _Apakah dia masih ada di istana? Apakah dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini? Apakah dia di serang oleh binatang-binatang ketika di tengah jalan?_

Umi pun cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha memikirkan hal baik-baik daripada hal buruk yang membuat Maki tidak kunjung datang. Padahal dirinya ingin memberitahu, bahwa lukisannya sudah jadi. Lukisan yang di janjikannya berminggu-minggu lalu.

Lukisan cantik seorang duyung yang sedang duduk di atas karang, diambil tampilannya dari bagian samping. Duyung yang begitu manis, seutas senyum yang mengembang di wajah putih kemerahannya. Juga sinar matahari sore yang semakin memaniskan lukisan itu.

Siapa lagi yang Umi lukis, kalau bukan seorang duyung yang bernama Maki?

Dengan penuh kegigihan dirinya melukis Maki dengan dirinya yang memikat hatinya itu. Digoreskannya setiap warna menggunakan kuas dengan penuh perasaan—cinta, kegigihan, dan kesabaran. Di kerjakannya lukisan itu dengan telaten, dirinya mau hasil bagus untuk satu lukisan bertema 'Pesona' sang duyung yang membuat hatinya berdebar-debar.

Menunggu, dan terus menunggu. Umi pun duduk di atas pasir hangat yang terkena cahaya matahari yang perlahan-lahan terbenam. Cahaya oranye kemerahan mengenai wajahnya yang penuh dengan eskpresi menunggu dan gelisah itu.

 _Kenapa dirinya lama sekali datangnya..._

Umi pun menghembuskan nafas berat nan panjang. Pandangannya menjadi sayu, manik emasnya yang selalu bersinar itu perlahan-lahan meredup. Tiba-tiba dadanya menjadi sesak, tenggorokannya terasa penuh dan dirinya pun terbatuk-batuk.

 _Darah..._

"Huh..." Umi mendesah ketika melihat telapak tangannya di penuhi dengan cipratan darah karena batuknya itu. Kepalanya menjadi pusing seketika.

Dirinya mengidap kanker hati. Sudah lama sekali disembunyikannya.

"Maki..."

Umi menahan rasa saktit yang melanda ke sekujur tubuhnya, berusaha untuk tetap menunggu dan menunggu.

Tapi kenapa Maki tak kunjung datang?

* * *

Ayahanda sekarang melarangnya pergi ke luar dari wilayah kerajaan. Dirinya tidak mau putri tunggal kesayangannya nanti disentuh-sentuh oleh teman manusianya dengan—yang dikiranya—tangan nakalnya itu. Maki pun tidak bisa melanggar perintah sang Ayah. Perintah Ayahanda adalah absolut, tentulah dirinya tak bisa berkutik sedikit pun. Padahal di hatinya yang paling dalam, ingin sekali melawan perintah sang Ayahanda yang begitu menyesakkan hatinya.

Tapi apa mau di kata, Maki _**tidak bisa**_ melawan.

Maki hanya bisa menurut. Rasanya begitu berat sekali tidak bersama dengan Umi hari ini seperti biasanya di sore hari, menggobrol di pesisir pantai sembari melihat indahnya pemandangan matahari tenggelam. Dan juga menyambut munculnya sang penerang mutlak malam, bulan yang tak kalah indahnya dengan matahari.

Dengan pandangan penuh kesedihan, Maki pun melemparkan pandangannya keatas. Dilihatnya samar-samar permukaan laut yang bercahaya karena sinar bulan yang biasa mereka lihat, begitu terang memancarkan cahayanya. Sinar bulan kala itu nampak begitu indah sekali.

Tapi tak seindah hatinya yang serasa di pingit oleh peraturan ketat baru Ayahanda.

* * *

Sudah begitu lama hubungan antara keduanya putus. Tapi Umi tak kunjung henti untuk selalu berdiri di pesisir pantai, melemparkan tatapan menunggu kearah lautan luas yang membentang, dan selalu memikirkan ' _Bagaimana kabar Maki?_ ' berulangkali. Ia tidak pernah lelah terus menunggu. Mau seribu tahun lamanya pun, dirinya sudah pasti menunggu.

Menunggu dan terus menunggu kedatangan sang pemikat hati yang begitu di rindukannya itu.

Umi fisiknya juga perlahan-lahan melemah, dirinya jadi sering batuk darah. Terkadang terbatuk-batuk dalam jangka waktu yang sangat singkat, dan terkadang terbatuk-batuk dengan jangka waktu yang sangat panjang. Dirinya tahu betul bahwa lama-lama darah di dalam tubuhnya makin terbuang dan terbuang. Pusing dan rasa lelah melanda terus, tapi Umi tetap bertahan. Dirinya tetap tegar menjalani penyakitnya yang belum di temukan sama sekali obatnya ini, maklum jaman yang tidak begitu memadai. Waktu terus berlanjut, dan dirinya ikut berlanjut juga. Berlanjut seperti lilin yang kurus.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan Umi tetap setia berjalan dari rumahnya menuju pesisir pantai, berdiri, melihat kearah lautan luas yang membentang, dan menunggu.

* * *

Rindu, sangat rindu. Maki sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya— tidak, sekarang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengan teman manusianya. Pedih di dalam hatinya tak kunjung hilang. Hanya ada rasa rindu, rindu, dan rindu yang terus membayang. Kini, malam, jam duabelas Maki masih tetap terjaga. Rindu yang amat hebat.

Hatinya tak mampu lagi menanggung beban rindu yang ada.

"Umi, aku akan menemuimu."

Maki berkata kearah permukaan laut yang samar-samar dilihatnya.

"Aku pasti akan menemuimu."

* * *

Ah, terkadang setiap makhluk hidup bisa menjadi sangat egois jika ingin mengejar apa yang di tunggu-tunggu. Begitu juga dengan Umi, rasa tak sabaran jadi berkecamuk dengan rasa sabar yang ada di dalam benak dan hatinya. Memandang lautan yang bergerak perlahan serta merasakan angin yang berhembus menembus kulit sudah membuatnya muak.

Bagaimana dengan penyakitnya? Penyakitnya juga sudah membuatnya muak. Ia kini tidak peduli lagi dengan batuk darah dan darah segar yang terkadang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Ingin sekali rasanya Umi sekarang beranjak dari tempatnya, dan berenang kedalam lautan, menemukan istana lautan dan mengadu rindu.

Ya, ingin sekali.

Dan dia akan melakukan itu.

.

.

.

(Sudah kubilang bukan? Terkadang makhluk hidup bisa menjadi sangat egois jika ingin mengejar apa yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu.)

(Meski Umi sadar hal itu tidak akan pernah bisa dilakukannya. penyakitnya sudah melampaui ke-egoisannya.)

* * *

Maki kini sudah mempersiapkan rencana yang akan membuatnya kembali bertemu dengan orang-orang yang di rindukannya. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam sebelas malam, kini Maki sudah siap untuk menyelinap keluar istana, dan berenang secara cepat dan hati-hati menuju permukaan, dan bertemu dengan Umi.

"Umi, aku akan menemuimu." ujar Maki, lalu dengan cepat berenang keluar jendela, dan berenang ke atas. Berenang ke permukaan. Berenang menuju pesisir pantai yang amat sangat dirindukannya.

Dan berenang untuk menemui Sonoda Umi, cinta pertamanya.

* * *

Umi terbangun, pusing kembali melanda. Dirinya tertidur di bawah pohon palem rindang yang berada di pesisir pantai. Baru di sadarinya bahwa ini sudah tengah malam, bulan bersinar terang dan angin mendayu-dayu. Di lihat pergelangan tangannya, jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat lima belas menit.

Sampai jam segini dirinya menunggu.

"Apakah kau kembali?"

Umi mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya dengan cermat, meski manik emasnya yang dulu bersinar terang masih saja meredup, sama dengan sinar matanya yang meredup sejak hubungannya dengan Maki putus begitu saja.

Di pandanginya dengan cermat suasana yang terpampang di depan matanya, semuanya nampak begitu indah di tengah malam seperti ini. Tapi apa yang dicarinya, _masih_ tidak datang kembali juga.

Dan saat itu juga, Umi merasakan kekecewaan yang begitu mendalam.

"Ah, kau tidak kembali rupanya." Suaranya berat, sinar matanya makin meredup, dan hatinya jadi hancur berantakan. Kesedihan, kepedihan, dan kekecewaan serentak melanda hatinya yang rapuh.

Tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit, Umi pun beranjak dari posisi tidur bersendernya, melemparkan pandangan sekilas ke arah lautan, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak pulang.

Pulang. Ya, pulang. Dan tidak akan pernah kembali ke pesisir pantai ini, tentu.

 _"Terimakasih untuk segalanya, Maki."_

Seutas senyum terpampang di wajahnya, senyuman sedih akan perpisahan. Lalu dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa Umi pun melangkahkan kakinya, dan pulang membawa rasa pu—

"Umi!"

Umi terpaku, kakinya bergetar hebat. Dirinya barusan mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Suara yang begitu familiar, suara yang amat sangat di sukainya untuk di dengar.

Suara yang membawa kembali kenangan manis masa lalu.

"Umi!"

Dirinya di panggil lagi. Hati Umi pun berdebar kencang, _dag-dig-dug_! tak beraturan. Lalu dengan tarikan nafas dalam-dalam, Umi pun membalikkan kembali tubuhnya.

Dan yang di dapatinya; Maki berada disana. Berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Maki?" Umi berkata dengan suara parau. Tangannya pun menggapai-gapai, hatinya berdebar kencang dan terasa sesak.

"Umi, ini aku! Maki!" teriak Maki dengan suara bergetar, manik ungu yang selalu di kagumi Umi itu berkaca-kaca.

"Kau ... kembali?" Umi kembali bertanya, memastikan apakah ini adalah fatamorgana atau kebenaran.

"Ya. Aku kembali, aku datang menemuimu." Suara Maki yang indah di telinganya pun bergetar, senyuman terpampang di wajahnya.

"Aku selalu menunggumu, Maki!" Umi pun berteriak. Kakinya pun di bawanya berlari menuju duyung yang selalu di dambakannya.

"Dan kau kembali sekarang," Lanjutnya. Suara Umi pun kembali berganti menjadi berat, dirinya pun menatap Maki dengan dalam. Dilihatnya mata Maki yang berkaca-kaca. "Akhirnya kau kembali, Maki."

Umi bisa melihatnya... mata yang berkaca-kaca itu jelas-jelas menampakkan kesedihan, bukan kebahagiaan yang selama ini di tunggunya.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu, Umi." kata Maki, matanya semakin berkaca-kaca. Perasaannya campur aduk menjadi satu.

"Aku juga rindu padamu, Maki." Umi pun menunduk sedikit untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Maki, lalu meremas kedua tangan Maki yang sangat-sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Aku minta maaf aku baru kembali menemuimu sekarang." ujar Maki, melihat wajah Umi dengan dalam. Dilihatnya perubahan yang terjadi di wajah Umi, perubahan yang membuat hatinya teriris.

Wajah yang penuh dengan kekecewaan.

"Tidak apa. Tidak usah di pikirkan." Umi menggeleng, di usahakannya untuk mengembangkan sebuah senyuman yang sudah lama sekali tak ia munculkan.

Tapi tak bisa.

"Umi..." Maki hendak berkata, tapi cepat-cepat dirinya berhenti. Di tundukannya kepalanya, lalu menggelengkannya. Lalu kembali mendongakkannya perlahan-lahan, dan terlihatlah raut wajah kesedihan mendalam yang begitu kentara.

Dan Umi tidak akan heran dengan ekspresi yang di pancarkan dari wajah cantik Maki itu.

Detik ini, dirinya pun tahu. Dirinya pun sadar, bahwa ini bukanlah pertemuan dari sekian lamanya saling berjauh.

Tapi ini adalah salam perpisahan.

"Umi...," Maki berkata dengan penuh penyesalan. "Ayahanda marah besar ketika dirinya tahu bahwa aku ini, bergaul dengan manusia."

Umi diam terhanyut.

"Dirinya berkata bahwa aku di larang pergi keluar wilayah kerajaan, tepatnya ke permukaan, ke pesisir pantai. Dirinya berkata bahwa aku tidak boleh lagi bertemu dengan manusia. Bertemu denganmu."

"Aku tidak boleh bertemu denganmu, tidak boleh berpapasan denganmu, tidak boleh melirikmu, tidak boleh menyapamu, tidak boleh bercakap-cakap denganmu, tidak boleh menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

 _Oh, oh._

"Aku tidak bisa melawan perintah Ayahanda." Maki menggeleng-geleng sedih, sementara Umi masih membisu—terhanyut.

"Maafkan aku yang selama ini memutuskan hubungan kita karena aku sudah melanggar peraturan kaum duyung yang turun temurun." kata Maki dengan kesedihan yang mendalam, dan Umi masih terdiam.

"Aku pikir ini adalah pertemuan kembali kita karena sudah sekian lamanya," ujar Maki lagi. "Tapi ini adalah salam perpisahan."

Dan di saat itu juga, air mata Maki menetes. Nafasnya memburu karena dadanya yang sesak akan kenyataan yang begitu pahit.

Umi juga merasakan hal yang sama. Pahit benar memang, apa yang di rasakan oleh mereka berdua. Karena perbedaan, perasaan mereka saling tak tersampaikan. Umi ingin sekali memberontak dari jeratan kenyataan dan menembus dinding takdir, lalu merubah semuanya.

Tapi tentulah dirinya tidak akan mampu. Perpisahan adalah perpisahan.

"Jangan menangis."

Jemari Umi bergerak diatas permukaan kulit Maki, lalu mengusap air mata yang tengah mengalir itu. Dipaksakannya sebuah senyuman tulus, padahal jelas-jelas itu adalah senyuman kepahitan.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau menangis." Ujarnya lagi, lalu dengan lembut kembali meremas kedua tangan sang duyung. Maki hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Umi menyentuh wajahnya, ini adalah sentuhan sang cinta pertamanya yang terakhir.

"Takdir adalah takdir," kata Umi. "Begitulah."

Umi menarik nafas dalam-dalam, tenggorokannya serasa mengering dan tersumbat. Tapi dirinya harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan, dan ini adalah jalan kebaikan untuk dirinya dan diri Maki.

"Jika kita harus berpisah, maka itu adalah takdir." kata Umi dengan suara yang bergetar, terbata-bata.

"Jika itu adalah takdir, maka itu adalah kebaikan untuk kita berdua." kata Umi lagi, matanya bergetar, tangannya makin meremas kedua tangan Maki. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir.

"Tidak apa. Aku merelakan engkau pergi." Umi kemudian menutup matanya, merasakan bahwa nafasnya benar-benar tidak beraturan. Ia harus tetap tegar, inilah takdir, inilah cobaan.

"Kau tidak kesal padaku?" tanya Maki dengan lirih. Matanya berusaha mencari-cari pandangan kekesalan di dalam manik emas yang sudah tak bersinar lagi, tapi tidak ketemu.

"Untuk apa aku kesal padamu?" Umi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak ada hak yang aku miliki untuk mempunyai rasa kesal terhadapmu."

 _Karena ini adalah jarak._

"Apa kau akan melupakanku nanti?" tanya Maki lagi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu." jawab Umi dengan segenap hati.

"Aku juga tidak akan pernah melupakanmu." Maki mengulang kata-kata Umi.

"Apa kau berjanji agar tidak pernah melupakanku?" Umi balas bertanya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakanmu." jawab Maki, dan air matanya kembali menetes.

"Dan apa kau berjanji ... untuk selalu menyayangiku?" Maki kini kembali bertanya. Semua perasaannya dia curahkan sekarang. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

"Aku berjanji."

"Apa kau berjanji untuk selalu menyayangiku, meskipun kita berpisah?"

"Aku berjanji."

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Dan di saat itu juga air mata Umi menetes, lalu dengan rasa segan tak ingin berpisah, dirinya pun mengecup kening Maki dengan lembut. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk saling bertemu. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk berbagi perasaan. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk saling bersentuhan.

Juga, ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk saling mencintai.

"Pergilah."

Umi pun perlahan melepaskan remasan tangannya, kesedihan melanda begitu hebat. Tentulah Maki merasakan hal yang sama. Untuk yang terakhir, Maki pun tersenyum. Lalu dirinya berbalik dan perlahan berenang kembali menuju bawah laut, menuju kerajaan. Sampai akhirnya ekor duyungnya yang indah tak kelihatan lagi, dan lautan yang semula berisik karena gemericik sang duyung yang berenang, kini kembali sepi.

Segan. Tak rela, memang.

"Ini adalah takdir."

Umi mengembangkan senyumannya, senyumannya yang begitu pedih.

Ini semua harus di relakan.

"Takdir demi kebaikanmu, dan demi kebaikanku juga."

Lalu dirinya pun berbalik, hatinya sudah mantap betul untuk tidak menoleh lagi kebelakang. Hatinya pun menjadi dingin, senyuman kepedihan terpampang, namun rasa lega memenuhi hatinya.

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya."

Dengan perasaan yang sudah bercampur aduk dan tak terbilang, Umi pun mengangkat kakinya, dan berjalan menuju rumah.

 _Ini adalah jarak, ini adalah takdir._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat tinggal."

.

 _Aku selalu menyayangimu._

 _Tapi sayang, kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu._

 **.**

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

 **.**

Bagaimana? Apakah potensi _feels_ -nya udah dapet?

Duh, Oeg tidak tahu kenapa kepala oeg ini penuh dengan ide-ide aneh kayak gini, tapi biarlah. Oeg juga berterimakasih untuk website-website yang oeg temui, karena banyak sekali gambar dan fiksi penggemar yang menginsipirasikan oeg untuk mengetik fiksi penggemar ini. Terimakasih banyak, sekali lagi. Juga peperangan sudah berakhir, betapa bahagianya hati ini! Hahahaha, IM FREE!

Baiklah, oeg nggak tau harus menyampaikan apalagi, terimakasih karena sudah membaca dan sudah menginspirasi. Terimakasih banyak, dan sampai jumpa kembali! _Adios, Amigos ~_

 **21:09**

 **09/10/2015**


End file.
